A variety of mechanisms are known in the relevant art for cutting larger objects made of wood, plastic or ice. These larger objects are readily cut from the exterior by many common hand or power tools from virtually any desired angle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,316 to Plickhahn, discloses a wood cutting rig which incorporates the use of a chain saw. The wood cutting rig is used to support the chain saw during production of wood timbers from wood logs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,889 to Scott et al., discloses a chain saw having a vertically mounted cutting assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,399 to Harris, discloses another woodcutting rig which may be used to support a chain saw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,892 to Jindra, discloses another woodcutting rig and chain saw arrangement; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0153059 to Cassady, discloses yet another woodcutting rig which incorporates a hand type wood grinder. However, none of these cutting rigs or power tools is well suited for concentrically cutting coaxially derived cylinders or cylindroids from larger objects made of wood, plastic or ice.
Currently, the only way to produce cylinders or cylindroids from these larger objects requires boring out of the object which wastes much of the unused object. Secondly, boring or other routing mechanisms do not allow for cutting coaxially derived cylinders or cylindroids from these objects.
In many situations, a single source of material is highly desirable for both aesthetic and utilitarian reasons.
For example, concentrically and coaxially cut cylinders or cylindroids of wood are highly desirable in the music industry in the making of percussion instruments such as drums as the use of wood having nearly identical acoustic characteristics produces superior sounds over similar synthetically constructed musical instruments. The superior acoustical characteristics of wood are one of the main reasons why musical instruments constructed from wood command premium prices over similar synthetically constructed musical instruments.
From an aesthetic perspective, the uniform natural wood grain derived from the coaxially cut cylinders or cylindroids provide considerable visual aesthetic appeal to both musicians and there viewing audience alike when incorporated into a family of percussion instruments such as a drum set. Likewise, furniture constructed from a single source of wood is generally more visually appealing as there is more uniformity in color and wood grain direction.
Thusly, for the reasons previously stated, it would be highly desirable to provide a cutting machine which allows for cutting coaxially derived cylinders or cylindroids from larger feedstock objects made of wood, ice or plastic while minimizing waste of the original feedstock.